


Broken Loyalty

by LadyTempus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTempus/pseuds/LadyTempus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight with Gaea is over. With her death so comes others', including the beloved daughter of Athena. With grief, Athena convinces the Olympians that Percy should be banished to Tartarus, a hell he barely escaped. He is thrown away.</p>
<p>Years pass and a new war begins. The very personification where they sent their Hero comes to fight the gods. Tartarus has not only an infinite army of monsters, but with him a powerful being by his side. The two together are too powerful for the gods and their children fight. What will happen to them?</p>
<p>I know this sounds kinda cliche, by there are twists.</p>
<p>All rights go to Rick Riordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book has some rather short chapters, but I hope you like them and will stick with the story to the end.

For the first time in the memories of all the gods, Olympus did not have its usual glow. It was not sunny and full of beauty like it usually was. No, not now. Now it was dark and gloomy. It was all dimmed down, the glow was gone and the beauty not so much. It was like it was reflecting the would be feelings of the person who helped rebuild it. For the person she most loved was now sentenced to be killed, only this time it was unlikely that he would get out of this one. The Hero of Olympus was chained by his feet, hands and neck. The Olympian Gold shackles on his feet barely giving him room to walk, while the ones on his neck had a chain that he was dragged forward by. Perseus Jackson was a prisoner of Olympus.

Thanatos led Perseus into the throne room, where all of the gods and demigods of all groups were there. As Percy entered many gasped at the sight of him. When he was imprisoned a week ago he was different than his usual self, but now his appearance was terrible. He was wearing only a tattered pair of pants. He was skinny, his ribs poked out of his skin in a painful way. His feet were covered in blood, like he had walked on a bed of glass. His captivating, raven, black, hair was ruined. It had been cut shorter than he had ever had it and patches were missing. His normal sea green eyes had no shine in them, instead it was like he had the eyes of the dead. Big purplish, black bags were underneath them, well at least his right eye, his left side of his face was one big bruise. Imprisonment had not treated him well.

Many watched in pity as Percy was forced to his knees in the middle of the throne room floor. All the demigods knew he was innocent of the treason he was being blamed of, they could not however save their friend. The gods, well the majority of the Olympians had spoken. At first all the gods were supposedly allowed to vote, but when it was clear to Zeus that if he did that the outcome wouldn't be what he wanted and he changed the rules. Only the Olympians were allowed to vote and out of the fourteen of them, the majority voted in his favor. Hermes, Dionysus, Zeus, Hera, Ares, Hephaestus, and Athena had voted for his death. Demeter had refused to vote. Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hades, Hestia and Poseidon had voted no. Therefore, with a seven to six vote, Percy was to die today.

It had all began after the war against Gaea. The final battle was harsh as many of the Giants had come back through the Doors of Death. Death was no stranger to anyone on the battlefield however as many fell. The majority was thankfully monsters and the Giants. Thanks to the Seven the battle was leaning towards the side of the gods. The battle was coming to a close as only one Giant survived and a fourth of the monster army, that was until Gaea herself emerged from the ground. With no warning the ground swallowed the Seven, lucky for them, two were able to control the earth around them. They were freed, but Gaea was relentless as she attacked the unprepared demigods. Two went down quickly, struck by Gaea's poisoned vines. The Five left alive attacked the primordial, only to be thrown back by her power. A spike from the Earth caught another unawares and killed them. Four left, two Roman and two Greek fought Gaea. Out of seemingly nowhere a column of fire surrounded one of the Four and that left it to Three. Three tired demigods, whose energy was spent. With her spear, Gaea took down the last Roman, leaving the two Greek demigods. Back to back they fought with each other. Something that they had done quite a bit. It was not to last however, as one fell from sheer exhaustion. The other tried his best to protect her, but was blocked by an attack he did not see coming, one that passed through his torso. Pain coursed through his body as he was able unable to block the death blow to his loved one.

Anger flooded him as Gaea stood laughing, mocking the last of the Seven alive. With nothing left to lose and bleeding out, the boy attacked with all his might. He called on the storms, the earth, and the water that was under his control and with the last of his energy he directed it all at the primordial. All his pain, his grief, everything was sent to stop Gaea. Because she was not fully awaken and that she underestimated the demigod, Gaea was shredded to bits. The war was done as the lone Hero fell to the ground, wishing for death. It would not come to him yet, as the sun god came over to heal him. Everyone was joyous, well everyone but the Wisdom goddess. Her favorite daughter had been taken from her, something that would start to eat at her in the following days. After a week it was all she could think about and she blamed the only person left she could. So her plans began as she went to gods she knew would listen to her. First, was her father. Little whispers in his ears about how strong the demigod was, at what kind of threat a demigod who could beat a primordial was to his rule. He was easily manipulated. His wife was not that hard to make agree either, her stubbornness and pride saw to that. With another few placed whispers, the queen was enraged at the demigod, how could he disrespect her so much? The war god was another easy to push, all brute and no brains. The next was a little harder, Dionysus, it took a couple days, but soon he blamed his children's death from the Second Titan War on the demigod. Hephaestus was next, with the two most promising sons of his gone, both so close to the demigod, it took only a few days to also convince that the demigod was to blame. Last was the god of thieves, he was the hardest to turn, it took over a week until she was able to get him to believe that his son's sacrifice was the demigod's fault. She needed one more vote, but as she tested who to turn next she was able to get the eldest daughter of the Titan of Time to decline her ideas about the demigod. He had neither really helped her nor had he done wrong. With more digging it was clear that the rest was she could not turn so she let her plan blossom.

Now it had come to full bloom, as Percy knelt in front of the gods. He had no doubt he was about to die and he was ready. He wanted to be free of the pain and to be able to see his friends again. Zeus stood to talk.

"We have gathered here to determine the fate of Perseus Jackson. He has been charged with treason and found guilty, now his sentence a waits him. After much thought we have come to the conclusion that Perseus Jackson will be made immortal and sent to Tartarus for the rest of his days." The throne room was absolutely silent as Zeus stopped his speech. It was the first time in the history of the gods that there was no noise on Olympus for one solid moment, then chaos erupted in the throne room. Many were against the sentence that had been delivered to the boy who was now staring at the floor, his dreams of peace ripped from him and his nightmares of memories and pain about to continue.

"Silence," Zeus thundered. He was the King and his word would not be questioned. "This sentence is final and it shall be dealt with right now!" With that Zeus turned the withered Percy immortal and cast him into Tartarus, so that his punishment would be never ending.


	2. The Pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be one of the shortest, if not he shortest besides epilogues, that I have ever written. I will try to update a little sooner because of this.

Darkness, pain, and misery, that is what Percy Jackson felt as he plummeted to the last place he ever wanted to be. He fell for what seemed forever, but at the same time a blink of an eye. It was so dark, he didn't even see the ground as it came closer and closer. He slammed into the floor with a loud boom, creating a crater. Everything in Tartarus now knew something had fallen. Those who were close decided to check it out, which happened to be Kelli and her crew.

"What do we have here," she asked as she looked down into the crater. She could only see a humanoid figure laying still in the middle.

"Is it dead," an empousa asked. Kelli rolled her eyes.

"No, can't you feel it's life force. It's really weak, but still there." Kelli made her way carefully into the crater. It had actually taken her a moment to figure out who it was, since he was injured from the fall. When she found out it was Percy she was stunned. She gave him a cool smile as he stared blankly at her.

"What do we have here," she purred. "Looks like you couldn't stay away pet." She got no response, which irritated her. She kicked him in the side, trying to get a reaction. She gotten none, just a dead look. She was about to kick him again when a chill surrounded them all and a dark figure appeared. The empousa knelt down.

"Lord Tartarus." Tartarus didn't say anything as he stared down at the broken hero, after a moment he merely flashed them to his palace.

Days passed as Tartarus had decided to make Percy a play thing after finding out he was immortal. Percy was hung in chains, unlike in Olympus, he was completely naked. This was so the monsters and anything else in Tartarus could come and torture him. As time began to pass many grew bored, for Percy was so emotionally unattached, that it was like the torture sessions were nothing to him. Even when Tartarus tortured him, he made no sound. Annoyed at this Tartarus made it known that whoever could make him cry out first would win a favor from the primordial himself. More time passed, months, years and yet no one could get him to even utter a sound. Percy had no clean marks on him, his body was ninety-eight percent scar tissue on the outside. It wasn't until years upon years had passed that a certain Titan, who had finally been cast into Tartarus, changed things. Prometheus, studied Percy as other's tortured him, but did not lay a finger on him. Many thought he was a coward, but after a few days he decided to try his hand, not with torture devices, but a single snap of his finger.

Percy was thrown into memories. Happy ones that would turn into nightmares. Prometheus twisted his memories into Percy's fears. It was the first time Percy's screams were heard throughout the Pit. After that Percy's screams were constant, as everyone there felt like it was music to their ears. More time passed and Percy became an empty husk. Everything began to shut down on him, he could no longer feel any pain, no longer function. His memories became so messed up that he no longer knew what was true and what wasn't. Again Tartarus grew tired and decided to end it.


	3. A Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know another short chapter, but it is being posted up one day after so I hope this makes up for it.

Ten Years Pass On Earth

Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter had finally stabilized and were now building in strength. Those who had survived the wars were now leaders of camp. Nico and Will had taken the mantle and now were the leaders of Camp Half Blood. It had been hard for Nico at first, after all he lost his friends and sister to the Underworld and his crush to betrayal of the gods. Will however helped him and together they were the leaders, with the other older campers' help. Reyna and Gwen, who had come back, were now Praetors. With the good relationship between Reyna and Nico the two camps were at peace with one another. Not could be said the same for the gods. Olympus was split, even ten years after the banishment of Percy the rift had not closed. Those who voted for were seen to everyone as selfish and cruel gods and goddesses. As time wore on they had become just that. Those who had voted against and Demeter, after she apologized, were the only ones welcomed at the camps. The Seven's story had been told over and over and so had the betrayal of the gods. Poseidon had become a leader to the group, after losing his son he had wanted to kill his brother and Hades wanted to help. The only thing that had stopped that was Hestia. She had told them that Percy would have not wanted a civil war. Agreeing Poseidon busied himself as a helper to the demigods, even against his brother's orders. He seldom visited Olympus and made Atlantis a refuge for the gods and goddesses whom he trusted. After ten years though the ice was getting thin and it was about to break. It was a blessing and a curse at what happened next. A declaration of war was made, one by Tartarus. He promised death to all.

On Olympus

"What is going on," Poseidon demanded as he walked into the throne room of Olympus. He was in full armor, prepared for a fight. He didn't want to be here, to be in the room where his son had been sentenced to eternal punishment. The only reason he was here now was because Hestia begged him, actually that was why all the Olympian counsel had convened. It had been ten years since it was last done.

"Now that everyone is here," Zeus began. "It seems that we have another war on our hands." Poseidon was about to reach for his trident, he thought he meant war between the gods.

"Against who father," Athena asked. Out of all of them she had changed the most. She had enjoyed the feeling of manipulating others and had begun using her wisdom to get more under her manipulation. Where none of the minor gods had thought of Percy as a traitor, now a third did. A third now agreed with the punishment that had been given him. They now agreed with whatever Athena thought. Over the years her heart had blackened and she had become the coldest and cruelest of them all.

"Tartarus. There have been signs," Zeus began but was cut off as the ground began to quake. All stood, weapons drawn. All the darkness came to the middle of the room and a figure appeared.

"Who dares come to the meeting of the gods," Zeus bellowed. The figure was in a tattered, dark brown cloak, the only part that seemed to be fully intact was the hood. Its face was covered by a partial mask that covered to the bridge of his nose. All the gods could see were its eyes and a little bit of black hair that went to his shoulders. They thought Hades had dead looking eyes, this being beat him. Its eyes were a murky greyish black that covered his whole eyes, he had no pupils. Two curved blades were connected to its back.

"I have come with a message," It spoke. Its voice was like a whisper, but for some reason it carried. "Master Tartarus has spoken that he will come to take revenge on his wife's death."

"Why now," Hades asked. "It has been ten years since Gaea's death."

"I do not question Master Tartarus' words nor actions."

"Who are you," Artemis asked. The man, the gods had deduced, looked at her debating whether or not to tell her. For the first time in a long time she was creeped out. She didn't like staring into his eyes.

"I am Típota, servant of Lord Tartarus and the leader of his army." Típota turned to leave when another spoke up.

"You are close to Tartarus then," Poseidon asked. Típota stopped.

"Master Tartarus," he corrected.

"Have you seen my son? His name is Perseus Jackson. He was sent there ten years ago and has not been seen since." The room was quiet, not as quiet as when Percy was sentenced, but still quiet enough that no one thought that Típota was going to answer.

"Your son is dead."

"But was made immortal." Típota turned around.

"Even immortals can die, just like you all will when Master Tartarus is done." With that said Típota disappeared back to the Pit, while chaos erupted on Olympus.


	4. Bia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character!!!!

On Olympus

All of the gods and goddesses were in a panic, well mostly all. There was two who were more sober. One from grief and the other one had always been level headed, she sat by her fire watching. The other one had had enough however, after ten minutes of continuous chaos with no stop in sight.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" The ground shook to emphasize his statement. It did as everyone quieted and stared at Poseidon who had stood up, trident in hand. In a firm, but quieter voice he spoke again.

"This is not the time to be arguing, this is the time to take action. Tartarus is a powerful opponent. He controls where the Titans, Giants, and monsters are. Even though those three groups will be weakened from the last fight so are we. Our seasoned fighters were cut in half and even though the camps are rebuilt the children there are not trained. They needed to be trained. I suggest that we put away Zeus's petty law and help them."

"How dare you call my laws petty," Zeus grew furious.

"Then tell me what else it is," Poseidon challenged. "If you wouldn't have made that law then Luke wouldn't have rebelled because the children wouldn't have felt neglected, and in the past war maybe more would have survived if we would have been able to help more instead of closing off Olympus for eight months! No you are right it isn't a petty law it is a stupid one!" Zeus stood, his Master Bolt in hand.

"You talk to the King of the gods like that," he growled to Poseidon.

"I talk to a lousy king!" Zeus let his armor cover him as the clouds around them turned stormy because of the two brothers.

"That is enough you two." Hestia finally said. "As Poseidon said we have other pressing matters at hand." Hearing Hestia, Poseidon knew she was right and let his trident stand to his side, no longer pointed at Zeus, but to Zeus it didn't matter. He had just been insulted and as Poseidon lowered his guard he threw his Master Bolt. Just as it was about to connect a wall of flames sprung up, shielding Poseidon. Everyone turned to the livid goddess who had saved her brother.

"I said that was enough Zeus." Though angered, her voice was steady. "If you try that again I promise you I will burn you to a crisp. I am tired of putting up with you and this is the last straw. Are you trying to kill us all by taking out one our stronger fighters? Now I suggest you sit down and let us get things settled." Everyone, but Poseidon, Hades, and Artemis was surprised at Hestia's actions. Only those three knew her true self. How even though her fire could heal it could also burn. Everyone sat in their thrones.

"Good now Poseidon continue." Zeus went to make a comment but a small flame started on his robe shut him up.

"Thank you sister. As I was saying we need to help train the children, all of us including the other gods and goddesses. I know that there has been a rift between us but for now we need to act mature and put that aside. We need to fight with each other again or we will fall. That is something that cannot happen." Everyone knew this was right, but there was always pride and someone was angered at how they were no longer in charge as Poseidon further explained what they should do to get prepared for war.

The Pit

Típota reappeared back down in the Pit, his mission done. He had attempted to reappear right back in his Master's lair, but for some reason he ended up near the River Styx. Most beings would be perplexed at why they had appeared someplace that they didn't mean, but not Típota. He was an emotionless being who only did as his master commanded and Master Tartarus had commanded that he return right after the message had been delivered, so he prepared to flash again.

"Please wait." A feminine voice called. Out of habit, Típota drew one of his swords and twirled around and was ready to kill whoever it was. All that stopped him was that the woman looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. She was short, only coming to his chest, with dark blond hair. Her eyes were dark grey, not like an Athenian, these were even more captivating. The only thing that stood out more than her eyes was her golden wings. They glowed in the darkness of the Pit. She gave a small.

"Who are you," Típota asked.

"My name is Bia, I am one of the children of Pallas and Styx."

"An enemy then?" He raised his sword ready to strike. Bia shook her head.

"No, not an enemy, there is no such thing."

"There might not be now, but I wish to be your friend." The word friend did not bode with him well, it made his head hurt and pain was something he was not used to, not when he was conditioned to override it.

"I have none and if you do not wish to die I suggest you leave."

"I can help you." This made him pause as he was about to strike her.

"I don't need help."

"Yes you do. You need help, but it seems that you have forgotten or that you believe that you no longer can have it."

"What do you think I need help with then?" Bia gave him a said smile.

"I know your true self. I know that you have been in pain for a thousand years. Perseus Jackson won't you let me help you?"


	5. Who Is Dead

Camp Half Blood

Nico was in the middle of teaching his class when Chiron called for a meeting at the Big House. Like the others that had been called he went there as quickly as possible, after all he was one of the leaders. Every time he thought about that he thought it was weird. The Hades, emo kid was one of the leaders of camp. The campers had accepted him and with Will's help he was no longer that punk emo kid. That and being twenty-five does mature a person. He was no longer the short little kid, but a man in all rights. He looked the healthiest he had ever been. As he came up to the Big House an arm caught him around the waist.

"Wondered when you were going to come running," the deep masculine voice chuckled . Nico smiled as Will pulled him close.

"Do you know what this is about," Nico asked the blond son of Apollo.

"No, but I missed you." Being a couple inches taller than Nico, Will was still able put his chin on Nico's head. Nico laughed.

"We saw each other an hour ago Will."

"Doesn't mean I didn't miss you." Will was always like this, ever since the close call with a horde of monsters they had fought nine years ago. Nico had almost died.

"Move it or lose it," a female voice snarkily said. They looked to find Clarisse, linking arms with Chris. Like the rest of them, the almost thirty year old had grown up. Clarisse looked more feminine then she had ever had before, motherhood must have the effect as she had calmed down a little after their first child was born.

"Nice to see you two, when did you four get back to camp," Nico asked.

"An hour ago."

"Charles and Selina doing okay?"

"Just how a five and seven-year-old would be," Chris told them. "Though Selina is taking much after her mother. Nico laughed.

"Serves you right Clarisse." She scowled at them.

"Don't push me Death Boy, I can still kick your ass."

"Since when?" Clarisse went to step forward to wring his neck, but Chris pulled her back.

"Aren't we here for a meeting," he asked trying to calm his wife down. She sighed and nodded. Nico smirked, but Will hit him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for."

"Don't antagonize her." Nico playfully rolled his eyes and the four of them went in.

"Glad you could join us," Chiron said. Nico was surprised to see the leaders of Camp Jupiter here also. 

"Are we the last one," Will asked as the four went to their seats.

"You are slow pokes," Thalia said. Even the Hunters were here.

"Why is everyone here," Nico finally asked as he sat next to Will.

"I called them," Poseidon stepped forward. Everyone looked to him. It was not strange to see him here though, since he had been helping them train when he could.

"Why did you call us all here Poseidon," Nico asked.

"There is to be another war." Murmurs started to fill the room. The majority of the demigods here, excluding the Hunters, were all young.

"Against who?"

"Tartarus." All the younger campers started to freak out. They had never been in a war, plus they had all heard stories of the sacrifices against the last primordial the group had faced.

"Shut it," Clarisse roared. It was again quiet. Nico turned to Poseidon.

"What do we need to do?" Poseidon sighed.

"After a big argument on Olympus it has been decided that we are going to combine the two camps so we can train everyone. We do not know how soon Tartarus will attack. He has everything in his realm to throw at us, that includes the Giants and Titans. We need to be ready. Since Camp Half Blood is closer to Olympus we are going to make this the main camp and we gods are going to make it bigger to fit everyone. I know that Olympus has been torn for the past ten years, but for now we are going to put that aside as we fight. Maybe afterward we will finally make peace. Now everyone but the older demigods that were here ten years ago, the Hunters, and Chiron leave. I need to talk with them." Everyone filed out but who Poseidon asked to stay. When they were all gone Poseidon seemed to relax from his straight posture. He looked over the demigods, all of each he knew, all of each that knew Percy.

"When we were called to Olympus it was on the speculation that there was a war with Tartarus and while we were up there it was confirmed. A messenger was sent. Because this messenger was a servant of Tartarus I took the opportunity to ask him about Percy." The room seem to freeze as Poseidon paused.

"The messenger stated that Percy was dead." Tears formed in some eyes as others were too shocked to even do anything. All in the room had thought that he couldn't die, not just because he was immortal, but because he was Percy. For the past ten years they have been trying to get him out of Tartarus, each time they had failed to even get close to the Pit, but they still hadn't given up hope. Now there was nothing to hope for.

"He can't be dead," Thalia finally spoke, her voice hoarse from trying not to cry. "It has only been ten years. How could he die?" Nico shook his head.

"Time passes differently in Tartarus." Everyone looked at him.

"I had heard a rumor that it was, but I never knew," Poseidon sadly said. "From your time in Tartarus can you estimate how long it had been in Tartarus since Percy was sentenced there?" Nico's tear filled eyes met Poseidon's grief filled ones.

"I would say a thousand years have passed."

In The Pit

"He is dead," Típota growled. "My name is Típota, servant to Master Tartarus." Bia simply shook her head.

"No, I know that you are Percy. I was here the day that you fell. I was about to rescue you from the empousa, but Tartarus showed up and mother wouldn't let me come help you. For the past thousand years I have been trying to get to you."

"Well you failed. Tartarus killed Perseus Jackson and then trained me in his place. Now I suggest you leave before I kill you."

"You will go against the gods," Bia asked ignoring his threat.

"I will serve my Master!"

"The Percy I knew would never serve a Master."

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S DEAD!" Típota was now a second away from slitting her throat, the only reason he had not already was because he did not want to anger Styx. Though she was not as powerful as his master he knew that his master did not want to anger the nymph. Bia, sensing that she was standing on thin ice, decided that she had pushed him enough.

"I will be back Percy and I will help you get free from Tartarus, I swear on my Mother." Thunder boomed and Bia flashed away, letting Típota go back to his master.


	6. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. It has been a hectic week with family and getting a new job. Thank you all for your support!!!!

The Pit

Típota entered his master's home, the lowest level of the Pit. No other than Tartarus or he could go that far without Tartarus's permission. If they even tried they would die from the poisonous air. The only reason that Típota could come and go was because he had grown accustom to the poison. He entered the throne room, but Tartarus wasn't there. Típota knew that if he was there he would be in the dungeons. There had been a couple of beings that had recently angered his master and Típota suspected that he was teaching them a lesson. Típota himself had gone through many lessons. He flashed to the dungeons and heard the sounds of screaming. His master was here as he thought. Following the screams, Típota made his way down the hallways until he came to the cell where his master and one of the prisoners. Tartarus had a knife in its side causing the being to scream like he was being burned alive. It must be made of Pit metal, a metal only able to be made by Tartarus. Just touching the blade made a person go almost maddening with pain. The only one ever to survive being stabbed was Típota, he had angered Tartarus so much that he threw the knife without thinking. Tartarus quickly took out the blade and was shocked to find Típota still alive and sane. Though it did hurt Típota, actually it was the only think that could, it was not as effective on him.

"Master," Típota announced his presence. Tartarus stopped, after all he just made his prisoner die from madness, something he enjoyed immensely. He turned to Típota.

"Ah my pet, where did you run off to? I told you to come straight back and yet I felt your presence near Styx. Why is that my pet?" Tartarus grabbed Típota by his waist and pulled him close. He took down his hood and mask also. "You disobeyed me."

"I am sorry Master, one of Styx's daughters wanted to meet with me. Since you do not want to anger the water nymph it took some time to convince her to leave me." Tartarus lowered his head so he could nestle it in the crook of Típota's neck.

"Yes, I can smell her on you my pet." He let Típota go as he flashed them back to the throne room.

"You still disobeyed me though, and that deserves punishment."

"Whatever you say Master." Tartarus stared at Típota and was debating what to do first. He had a mission for Típota, but he also loved to punish him. Which one to do first? Remembering how much he had just enjoyed the screams of the one he tortured he decided punishment first.

"Come forward." Típota knew what was about to happen, ever since he had been stricken with his Master's knife and survived. Tartarus pulled out a collar, specifically made for this. He put it around Típota's neck and fastened it. As soon as it touched his skin Típota a discomforting feeling washed over him, the longer it stayed the more pain it would cause eventually. One time his Master had gotten so furious at him he left it on for a month. By then end Típota almost did go mad from the pain. He was barely able to function for a week after the collar had been taken off.

"Let's leave that on for a couple hours." Tartarus couldn't wait to see the pain that the collar would infuse on his pet.

Elsewhere in the Pit

Bia stood at her aunt's river and watched the happenings of Tartarus's lair. She had done this ever since Percy was captured. Since her Aunt Lethe's water held memories it could also show current ones. She watched on in disgust and sorrow. Disgust at Tartarus's actions and sorrow for what Percy was going through. Even though he had only met her earlier, this was not the first time meeting with him. The first time was when her sister Nike pointed Percy out during the battle at Camp Half Blood when monsters had invaded it through the Labyrinth. Ever since then she had watched him. She watched him and fell in love as he fell in love with someone else. Though she was upset, she understood. She was after all a goddess and he a demigod. Of course he would fall in love with a fellow demigod. Plus, it was very rare for a god or goddess to fall in love with a demigod now a days. It was nothing like the past. Yet, she still watched him. She watched all his brave acts, including bathing into her mother's waters. How he went up against Kronos and with his friends and won. How Hera/Juno took him away from his love and set him on a new course to again help save the world they knew. When he and his love fell into Tartarus. She tried as much as she could to help them, leaving little things here or there. Helping his friends hold back the monsters so the two could get out, though the actions done in secret. She even helped save Bob and Damian. She had placed them in her father's care. She watched as he defeated Gaea and fell into despair at the loss of his love. Then she watched in devastation as he was sentenced to Tartarus. As he fell she immediately when to her mother's river, hoping to beat him down there, to save him. No such luck as Tartarus got to him first, the only being that she and her family could not face. As he was tortured for years, until he finally broke. Finally, as he was trained by Tartarus to serve. She felt so useless after only being able to watch.

"Again watching him," she heard her father's voice. The image of Percy screaming from his punishment as the pain finally became too much, a punishment that she had invoked on him, disappeared as she turned to her father.

"Father." Pallas stared down at his daughter and felt sorry for her. She had been watching the Hero for more than a thousand years, had fallen in love, but even now could not reach him. It hurt him inside at the way his daughter's life had become. After all, all a father wants is for his children to be happy, for his girls to find someone that will take care of them properly. Not to be pinning after someone that she most likely has no chance with. He had tried to reason with her before, but it never worked. He even talked to his wife, but she simply stated that no one could stop a woman in love. They had to let Bia work it out, but that had been years upon years ago. He was tired of seeing one of his little girls like this. He had seen the two's interaction earlier too.

"Bia you could have been killed." 'Bia gazed harshly at her father as she faced him.

"I was in no danger Father, Percy wouldn't hurt me!" Pallas sighed.

"No, Percy wouldn't hurt you, but he isn't Percy anymore. He is a servant to Tartarus. It was unfortunate how he became that way, but none the less he is dangerous now. Anything Tartarus orders him to do he will. The only reason he didn't kill you was because of your Mother. Tartarus doesn't want to upset Styx so his servant knew that and did not strike."

"He is not his servant," Bia spat. "He is his prisoner, tortured into doing what he is doing now."

"Bia please," Pallas began, but his daughter would hear no more.

"I am done Father. You cannot change my mind. I will set Percy free." With that Bia flashed away. Pallas sighed, she must have gotten that stubbornness from her mother.


	7. A Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about last chapter, I named it wrong and thus have renamed it to the correct name.

**At Camp Half Blood**

It had been a week since the gods had started to train their children and everything was going rather well. The campers were getting better as they trained, even the young ones that wouldn't fight. Nico was helping his father teach swordplay when a little girl ran up. She had long dark hair that was braided into pigtails and had dark grey eyes with a black and golden ring around her irises. She was wearing an orange Camp Half Blood shirt with shorts.

"Daddy," the little girl said as she launched herself at Nico. Nico caught the girl with a smile.

"Olivia, I thought you were with Will helping with archery." Olivia scowled.

"Dad will only let me pick up the arrows, he won't let me shoot." Olivia was a legacy of Nike, but her parent's had died in a monster attack, one that Nico and Will came to, but only found Olivia. That had been three years ago when she was four. Now she was seven and had a stubbornness to her. Will said she got it from Nico.

"Did you ask him why he wouldn't let you?" She scrunched up her face, which Nico found adorable.

"He said he had to teach older kids now and that he would let me shoot later, but I want to shoot now." Nico chuckled.

"You have to be patient, _il mio angelo._ Not everything can go your way." _[My little angel]_

"I know, but I just want to help."

"And you are, being with Will and I help us every day. We wouldn't know what to do without you." He hugged her tight.

"What about grandpa," Hades asked coming forward. "You help me a lot when you come and visit." Olivia smiled at Hades.

"Can I help you now Grandpa?" Nico smirked at his father as Hades realized that he was now in the same predicament that Will had been. Olivia couldn't really help them. Yes, she was good at fighting, but she would not be fighting in this war. Plus, the class that taught the younger ones wasn't until after dinner as the older ones got a break. Hades didn't have to worry about an answer as the conch horn went off signifying an attack. Nico looked at Hades who nodded. Hades started instructing the class on what to do as Nico shadow traveled Olivia and him to the Big House. It was where all those too young would be sent to. They appeared in the room where meeting as usually held, Selina and Charles were both already there.

"What's going on Dad?" Though she was a brave girl, Nico could see the fear in her eyes.

"Just stay here and do not leave unless either Will or I come get you understood?" She nodded. Nico ushered her over to the other two and shadow traveled to were the army was coming from. What he saw he didn't like, hordes of monsters were at the border. Will came over to him.

"Olivia?"

"In the Big House, safe." Will let out a sigh of relief. "Have they said anything?"

"No, but the others and the gods are more up front." They made their way to the front.

"Why aren't they moving," Apollo asked. The monsters unnaturally still. Never had the monsters been so civil. That was when a figure in dark brown appeared.

"Típota," Artemis said. She did not like this being, not one bit.

"Who," Nico asked.

"The messenger from before," Poseidon answered. Típota came forward and to all their horror, easily walked through the barrier. In a split second all the gods and older demigods had weapons out, ready to fight. Típota stopped ten feet away from the group.

"How did you get in here," Thalia demanded, her bow aimed at him. Típota looked at her with his dead eyes.

"A test. My Master wishes to test you and thus I have been sent here to witness it." With a snap of his fingers the barrier fell, yet the monsters stayed still. They knew to wait for the command. After all many knew who this person was, they tortured him themselves. They knew that without the binding that he had on him that he could and would turn them into dust. If that happened Tartarus would not be happy, they might end up being tortured instead.

The air was tense as a figure grew, Hyperion was in the army.

"Go ahead," Típota's quiet voice began the fight. He disappeared as the monster hordes and Hyperion ran forward. Nico, Will, and Hades took on Hyperion as the rest took on the monsters. As thought, Hyperion was weaker than he was in the Second Titan War and was easily turned to dust. Though they did not know this, a sever punishment awaited him. The battle went quickly and with only a few injuries, something that was surprisingly good since most of the demigods had never been in real battle.

On top of Thalia's tree watching the battle was Típota. His eyes saw all that happened. How each person fought, their strengths, and their weaknesses. He felt a presence come near, but it was one that he now recognized.

"What are you doing here child of Styx?" Bia gracefully landed on the branch beside him.

"Are you really going to do this Percy?" His head snapped toward her.

"I told you he is dead," Típota growled. Bia shook her head.

"I don't believe that. I know that it felt like you died from being tortured, but you weren't Percy. I saw the truth, what Tartarus really did to you."

"Enough!" Típota's voice startled Bia, such hostility intent in one word. "Stop or I will cut your tongue out goddess." Bia's wings drooped.

"Please Percy, are you really going to let your family die?"

"I have no family," he spit.

"You do, one that misses you. One that wants you back." Típota didn't say anything and turned back to the battle, which was basically finished.

"No one misses me," he said so quiet that Bia thought it was her imagination. Típota jumped from his spot landing back on the battlefield. Demigods and gods alike tired from the battle.

"It is done. They have won." The few remaining monsters ran. All attention was now directed towards Típota.

"Lick your wounds we will be back." He snapped his fingers and the barrier returned. "Do not think that this flimsy thing will protect you either." He disappeared to go tell his Master what the outcome was.


	8. Prophecy

**Camp Half Blood**

Not much damage had been dealt to the camp or the ones in it. It was a joyous eve when the campfire came, well to the majority. To the gods and the eldest demigods, they knew that this wasn't the end, that worse was to come. They left the other to celebrate, for they knew even with war there needs to be some happiness. So as the others celebrated the group had a meeting. They gathered in the Big House out of the hearing of others. Once everyone was finally settled talking began.

"How did he do that," Athena demanded, though it was the question on everyone's mind. "Not even a Titan could take down the barrier and even though he works for a primordial he shouldn't be able to do that."

"A gift from Tartarus maybe," Artemis suggested. "Maybe Tartarus granted him with the ability to do so." It was the only logical explanation that they could come up with. Unknown to them it wasn't the truth. After all he was the person that got the Fleece, even though Clarisse brought it. It wouldn't keep him out or disobey him.

"So they wanted to test us," Hera spoke. "I would have to say we passed."

"Depends on how you look at it," Artemis again spoke. "The fact that no one died and we demolished their army, then yes we won. The will not however, underestimate us again. We have shown what our side can do."

"So now what," Reyna asked. "Do we just wait or do we ask for a quest?" Everyone turned to Rachel, who had been asked to attend the meeting.

"I guess that means you want a prophecy," she stated. She closed her eyes as she called upon the Fates' guidance. Green illuminated her as it usually did and her eyes snapped open.

**_There is nothing to do but wait_ **

**_He shall come to clean the slate_ **

**_A Traitor among your midst_ **

**_All because of one Who was missed_ **

**_A spell that only the Golden might break_ **

**_If she can a Hero she will again make_ **

**_Olympus to Preserve or Raze_ **

**_Again it is up to the Hero to Save_ **

With that the Fates left Rachel and her wife, Lou Ellen, caught her.

"That sounds fun," Travis and Conner said at the same time.

"Let's go over it," Apollo said, since this was his expertise. "The first line is self-explanatory, all we have to do is stay here and train. Whoever he is, which I am guessing is Tartarus since he wants revenge for his wife, shall come to get revenge. Third line, is that we have a traitor, maybe not yet, but soon. They turned traitor because someone was missed. Well a lot of people are missed, especially after ten years ago. The rest is a little difficult. Someone has a spell on them the only the Golden can break, from the next line we can conclude that the Golden is female. If she can break the spell, then a Hero she will again make sounds like she is helping someone come to our side to help. The last part is what gets me. It is part of the first of the two recent Great Prophecies. The kicker is that the prophecy spoke about Percy and Luke. Both are neither alive. Luke is in Elysium." He turned to Hades to confirm.

"He is still there, I feel his soul."

"From what we have been told Percy is dead thanks to some people." As Apollo ended his sentence seven gods got glared at. "So it sounds like we have four people in this prophecy. The 'Him' who will clean the slate, the 'Traitor', the 'Golden' who will break the spell, and the 'Hero' who might be. Out of the four of them only one we can guess."

"I don't like it," Poseidon finally spoke. "We need to find out more. We need to know all of the people of this prophecy. The 'Traitor' is one to be weary of. We need to keep a look out for them. Also we need to look for this 'Golden' female. She plays a big part in getting to the 'Hero'." Everyone turned to Zeus, who they were surprised, wasn't having a hissy fit that everyone was making plans without his consent.

"What," he asked as everyone's gaze was upon him.

"We are just surprised you haven't said anything Father," Artemis finally broke the silence. She looked to Athena. "You too, you are being unusually quiet. What does the Wisdom goddess have to say in all this?" Athena simply looked at Artemis for a moment.

"I think that Apollo and Poseidon are right. We need to look for the 'Traitor' and the "Golden' female."

"Then it is settled," Zeus announced. "We will keep this prophecy hush until we can find the 'Traitor'. Meanwhile I want the Hunters and demigods in this room that are able to hunt for the female." Everyone agreed and the meeting was adjourned. What they did not know was that the 'Traitor' was in the room with them.


	9. Traitor

**The Pit**

Típota was resting, something that he wasn't allowed to do much, after all Tartarus loved to see others suffer. At the moment though, Tartarus knew that Típota had to be in top condition if he was to fight. As Típota slept a being, with the permission of Tartarus, appeared in his throne room. It was a woman in a grey cloak. As she pulled down her hood it revealed her face. In Tartarus's throne room stood a woman with long, dark, curly hair. Her demeanor was cold as her grey eyes looked like a frozen day, not like the stormy beauty they used to have.

"Athena what can I do for you," Tartarus asked the goddess, amused by her presence.

"I have come to make a deal."

"And what can you give me, what I don't already have?"

"A Prophecy." Tartarus grinned, this was indeed something that he wanted.

"What do you want in exchange for this prophecy?"

"Complete control of the gods. I do not care for what you do to Earth or the demigods. I want control of the gods and my freedom from you."

"Do your demigod children not matter to you?" Though he didn't really care he wanted to see what her answer would be.

"Not anymore. I only cared for one child, plus many have died in the past ten years. The few I have left I care not for."

"Why do you want to control the gods?"

"So I can do whatever I please with them." Tartarus understood that completely, control was one of the reasons he loved to torture people.

"I will give you the Olympians, the rest are mine to play with." Athena thought for a moment.

"Agreed. Swear it." Tartarus opened his mouth to swear on the Styx, but Athena interrupted. "Not on the Styx, but on your Father. Not even you can get away with that." He was slightly annoyed at this, not many knew about swearing on his father, an oath more unbreakable than the Styx. She was the Wisdom goddess though, so it made sense that she would know.

"Fine. I swear on my Father that if Athena gives me the full and true prophecy that I will in return give her freedom and control of the Olympians once I have won this war." Instead of thunder signifying the oath the ground shook instead, letting them know that it was true.

"Now for the prophecy?" Athena nodded.

**_"There is nothing to do but wait_ **

**_He shall come to clean the slate_ **

**_A Traitor among your midst_ **

**_All because of one Who was missed_ **

**_A spell that only the Golden might break_ **

**_If she can a Hero she will again make_ **

**_Olympus to Preserve or Raze_ **

**_Again it is up to the Hero to Save."_ **

"We have concluded that the one who will clean the slate is you, the traitor is of course me, but the other two are unknown." As he heard this Tartarus did not regret the deal that he just made. This was something that he needed to know, well the last half.

"I know who the would be 'Hero' is, but the "Golden' is a mystery." This statement made Athena thirst for the knowledge he had.

"Who is the would be 'Hero'?" Tartarus snapped his fingers and a being that she had seen twice appeared, Típota. Though he had been startled awake he immediately bowed knowing that the only one who would wake him would be his master.

"Master Tartarus." That's when he noticed Athena. He swiftly had one of his blades in his hand.

"Calm my pet. She is on our side now." He lowered his blade as Athena got a better look at him for the first time. He had jet black hair hung down to his shoulders and framed his face. A face that would be rather handsome if it weren't for his eyes. Eyes of the dead. He wore a simple black shirt and jeans, something that would be on a normal teenage boy.

"I do not like nor trust her." Tartarus chuckled.

"It is no wonder you do not." Athena glared at Típota.

"Whyt is that," she demanded. Típota's hand with his blade twitched, like he was preparing to strike.

"I would not antagonize him Athena. After all he would not be here if it weren't for you. I mean you did get the other gods to send him here." For the first time in years Athena was totally stumped, it couldn't be who she thought it was.

"Perseus Jackson," she breathed. Típota growled.

"That is not my name, no matter how many times people try to say it is. Perseus Jackson is dead."

"That's enough my pet," Tartarus said making Típota go statue like. With a wave of his hand Tartarus sent Típota back to his room.

"There you go, the would be 'Hero'."

"Why does he not look the same," Athena questioned. She had never heard of falling down here changing a person's appearance.

"Ah yes, a side effect really. I put a spell on him to make him loyal to me and me only. He cannot go against me. It did however, change his appearance. Something that did not bother me so I never tried to fix. That is not important now. What important is to find this 'Golden' female and all will fall before us."


	10. A Day In Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute little chapter that I thought everyone would like to read.

For the first time in a millennium Típota was on the topside, but he wasn't under order to do anything. Tartarus had told him to go away for a bit. It was weird not doing anything but to wander. So far he had traveled America, staying out sight of anything Greek related. In fact, only one thing took his interest so much that he went and looked. No longer in New York City, a small family lived near a beach in a small city in South Carolina. The family consisted of a mother, who had published a couple books, a father, who taught at the local high school as an English teacher, and a little girl, looking to be around the age of ten. Típota had watched the family a day before heading out. He was now in Europe, Italy to be precise. He was like a ghost as he went through the busy streets unseen. It was sunny, but Típota barely noticed as he made his way through Rome. If he had been his normal self he would probably had remarked on how much changed in ten years, but instead he just liked to be under the sky, something that he didn't get to see a lot. It was a little after noon by the time he made his way to the waters of the Mediterranean Sea. He looked on into the clear waters just to stare.

" _Buon pomeriggio_ ," a female greeted him. He knew exactly was as she came up beside him.

"What do you want?" Bia came up next to him in her human guise. She was wearing a white pair of shorts, a yellow cami, sandals, and a white floppy sun hat. Her eyes sparkled in the sun as she met his gaze. Besides Tartarus she was the only one able to look into his eyes without feeling creeped out.

"I happened to see you and thought I would visit." The wind blew a little bit and she closed her eyes with a smile. As it died down again she opened her eyes with the smile still on her face. "The sea breeze feels good doesn't it?" Típota snorted.

"Whatever." She didn't let this bother him as she asked her next question.

"Want to hang out?" He stared at her like he had heard her wrong.

"What," he finally asked.

"Do you," she pointed at him, "want to hang out with me?" She then pointed at herself. Típota went to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

"Please, it is such a nice day out. We don't have to do much, just walk around like you were doing." He was suspicious, he always thought that any moment that she would attack. After all that is all he has had for the past millennium, beings attacking him. Now that he really looked he was surprised as he found no hostility at all, it was something new after so long.

"Fine." Her smile brightened and she snapped her fingers. He was now in a pair of tan khaki shorts, a sky blue tank top, and sandals. She paused her face scrunched up in thought. Then she grinned and snapped her fingers again. A pair of blacked out shades appeared on his face, though his eyes did not bother her if they wanted to walk without the Mist he would need to wear them.

"There, now we can walk without the Mist covering us." Típota fidgeted. Since he went to Tartarus he had never worn such loose clothing. He usually wore his fighting outfit, which consisted of his jeans, boots, t-shirt, cloak or jacket, and all his weapons. He looked down at his clothes and frowned, but before he could complain Bia grabbed his arm in hers.

"Let's go!" So with arms linked they traveled around Rome. They went and seen the old ruins and Bia would tell him what she remembered about different places.  As evening came and she talked him into dinner. She decided on an outside café, a little place that sold calzones. By now Típota was relaxed in her presence, something that he couldn't remember ever being with another. Though it was a quiet dinner it was comfortable. After they ate she dragged him down to the beach and they walked barefoot through the sand.

"Thank you for walking with me today."

"You really didn't give me much of a choice." She smirked.

"You could have left at any time, all you had to do was flash away." He grew silent. She sighed and came up to him. She reached up and took off his glasses to stare into his eyes. That's when he finally talked again.

"You don't flinch away." She again scrunched up her face in puzzlement this time.

"What?"

"You don't flinch away when you see my eyes. Everyone but Tartarus does." She gave a small smile.

"That's because I think beauty counts on the inside not the outside. When I look into your eyes I see your soul shining brightly." Again in a comfortable silence they stared into each other's eyes. That's when a gust of wind blew harder than before and Bia's hat blew off.

"My hat," she said, not even thinking about how she could just make it reappear in her hand. She ran after it and Típota followed. Running side by side they both dove for it, with Típota being heavier he landed first, catching it. He had just turned to his back when Bia landed on him. The were both shocked from being so close together. Her because she never thought she would even get near Perseus Jackson. Him because he couldn't remember being this close to another being without being hurt in one way or another. Without thinking Bia leaned down and kissed Típota, so shocked he didn't respond nor did he get time to as she pulled away almost as quickly as she had kissed him. She blushed.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." He gently pushed her so she would get off, which she did and sat in the sand beside him as he sat up hat still in hand.

"Bia why did you approach me?"

"Because I want to help you. I have told you that over and over. I want you to be happy again and have your freedom." He looked at her.

"I don't even remember what freedom is. I don't know what happiness is either. I guess today was the closest I have been. For that I thank you." He placed that hat on her head, but over her eyes so she couldn't see. When she moved it back correctly he was gone. 

**Camp Half Blood**

After the first battle training continued for the next couple days, though the classes were now bigger since some of the teachers were gone. Only those in the Big House that night knew the real reason, to others they simply said that Zeus gave an order to find something. Since everyone was busy did not notice the monsters that also seemed to be searching nor did they notice the goddess who seemed to be in her own world.  

**In the Pit**

Tartarus was getting frustrated as he sat in his throne. He had not been able to get rid of the 'Golden' female. It had been a month which wasn't long upside, but still. It was giving the upper world more time to search themselves and to prepare for battle. He had about burned all his bridges to find the female. Athena had kept him updated on what was going on top side and searching herself. Tartarus had commanded the monsters to be on the watch for a golden being. All had so far failed him. The only things he hadn't done yet was look himself, which was something that would only be done on a last resort. After all he was the commander, not some lackey. That and ask Típota, which he would have normally have done under any other circumstance. The only reason he hadn't was because he couldn't let the two get close. He was not so stupid to chance Fate like that. So now he sat frustrated, on the edge of anger, that he hadn't found what he wanted. He had no idea that the being he was looking for had just done what he didn't want, that she had spent half the day with Típota.


	11. Useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He guys....it's been forever hasn't it? Sorry about that half of the time I have just been super busy and the other half I do not even have an excuse for. Again I am sorry for that. I plan on posting this entire story up very soon since there are only a few chapters left and I haven't been on for a while, well at least to post...

**In the Pit**

After not being able to find the female Tartarus decided two things. First that he had to take measures into his own hands and the other was to have Típota attack the Camp. This time he wanted to hurt them, one big attack while he looked. This attack would cripple the Camp and then the next would crush it. He called upon Athena and Típota. Típota appeared instantaneously, kneeling.

"Master." That was when Athena popped in and Típota stood, not trusting the Wisdom goddess. He hated her to his core and it showed in his stance. If it were not for Tartarus being there Athena would have been afraid. She knew he was more powerful than she was, but he would not attack her. Not without Tartarus's command and since they had made a deal it would not come to pass.

"You called," she said, still keeping an eye on Típota.

"Yes, since no one has yet found the being I seek I will take matters into my own hands." Típota was confused at this, he had no idea his master was searching for someone.

"Did you not want me to look," Típota asked. It was weird for his master to not send him, after he was his servant to do as Tartarus pleased. Tartarus waved him off.

"No, this is something I will do myself. What I want you to do is to attack the camp again. Athena I want you to tell Típota what you have been doing topside so he can plan to attack. Típota I want you to cripple them. Hurt them, from what I understand the top fighters are away right now. Even though the gods are there you can hold them back. Have the monsters take on the demigods while you make the gods useless to fight."

"I understand Master, but why do I need her?" Típota said her, like he was talking about trash as he glared at Athena. That's why he didn't realize that Tartarus had come to stand in front of him. Nor did he see the blade coming towards him. Típota gasped in pain as Tartarus's dagger impaled his shoulder.

"Do not question me," Tartarus hissed and pulled out the knife. Pain overwhelmed Típota's senses as he fell to his side. Even he could not totally block out the effects of the Pit Metal.

"What did you do to him," Athena asked as she watched Típota tremble with pain that flooded his every nerve. Tartarus smirked as he twirled his knife in his hand.

"My dagger is made out of Pit Metal, a type that can be only fashioned by myself. It causes a person to feel immense pain. A simple cut will you out for days and a stab, well it drives people mad with pain. They die from both. Típota here is the only exception I have found. He can survive the insanity and pain that causes others to die." Tartarus stepped forward bringing his knife close to Athena's cheek. "Do you want to try?" Fear was evident in her eyes as she looked at the knife.

"I don't think that will be wise," she finally said. Tartarus removed the knife away from her and shrugged.

"It looks like you will have to wait a day for Típota to recover, but that won't matter since time is not the same on both sides." With that Tartarus left to go look while Athena was left standing there with the barely conscious Típota.

**At Camp a Little While Later**

"Where is Athena," Poseidon grumbled. She was late for her teaching and it wasn't like her.

"I'm here," the goddess said as she appeared. "I thought I made a break through on the quest, but I came to a dead end. Time passed quicker than I thought." Poseidon didn't like her attitude as she brushed off being late.

"Time is important Athena, we do not know when Tartarus will strike next." Athena glared at him.

"I think the quest is important too." The demigods around them stood helpless as they watched to two gods argue.

"That's enough," Poseidon yelled after she had told him that he had no say in what she did. "Do your job!" He stomped away and if looks could kill he would have been dead as soon as he turned.

"My Lady," a daughter of Demeter started to ask only to be quieted by Athena's glare. That's when the horn went off. Athena looked at her class know that if they met again that there would be some that would be missing.

"Get your armor and get in position," Athena commanded, sentencing some for death. The demigods, having no idea did as instructed. Soon they all stood near Thalia's tree, some campers wondered why the enemy always came from that direction. Four Titans now stood with the enemy and more monsters than before. The demigods grew worried, their best fighters were gone, somewhere for Zeus. They felt a little more relieved as the gods appeared, that was until Típota entered the border again. It fell as he entered. There was no speech this time as he walked to the gods as the monsters and Titans headed for the demigods.

"Hades, Ares, Artemis, and I will go take care of the Titan's while you fight him," Poseidon said. Zeus was about to argue when Típota spoke up.

"None of you will leave from your spots." A sea green aura shimmered around him as he froze them using their ichor. The gods struggled to get out of the hold he had on them, but they were unsuccessful.

"What did you do to us," Artemis screeched at him.

"I have simply frozen your ichor so you can't move. You will all watch helplessly as your children are slaughtered." That is what the gods did, they watched in horror as the demigods fought the enemy. At the cost of several lives the Titans were finally taken care of and a third of the monster forces were turned to dust. Half of the demigods at the camp were now obliterated and that was when Típota decided that he had crippled them enough.

"Leave," his soft voice echoed through the battlefield. The monsters did as commanded and left the demigods to patch themselves up and take care of their dead. Típota turned back to the gods.

"Do not blame me for knowing our movements, blame your traitor." With that he disappeared. 


	12. What Is Family

**Camp Half Blood**

Darkness and death hung in the air at the Camp. The older campers and the Hunt had returned just in time to find the Camp ready to burn shrouds. They were utterly shocked at what the Camp now looked like, how many demigods were now missing, not to be seen again. None blamed them, for they were only doing what they had been instructed to do, but many blamed the gods. Why hadn't they done anything to stop this slaughter? As soon as the battle had been the majority shamefully disappeared, only Poseidon, Artemis, Hades, Hestia, and Apollo had stayed to help the campers. They explained that they couldn't help because of some sort of powerful hold Típota had on them. That night the five gods and the demigods burned many shrouds. It was agreed that the older demigods and the five gods would go to Olympus in the morning after some much needed rest. The next morning when they got to the throne room no one, but Hestia was there tending the fire.

"They are too ashamed to show their faces," she told them with a disgusted demeanor.

"Then they will be forced," Poseidon growled as he raised his Trident to call a meeting. One by one the rest of the Olympians showed up, all but two looked heavy hearted, Hera and Athena.

"Do either of you have no soul," Apollo hissed, it ended up that more of his children were the ones to die and he was not in a happy mood to say the least. He had stayed up all night down in the Underworld apologizing to all that had died.

"I have no reason to feel sorrowful" Hera said. "Yes, it was a horrible sacrifice, but I have none that I was close to." After Jason had died she had become closed off, it seemed that his death was the last straw for her. She had tried to get close to a demigod, to become better, but it seemed to have back fired. She had not been able to handle his death. No one said anything to the Queen as she simply held her head high, her cold eyes asking to be challenged.

"What about you Athena," Artemis spoke, though none of her group had been harmed since they were not there, she felt pained that she couldn't have help the other campers. After Percy's death she had tried to be nicer and more open, even to males. This was not saying that she didn't put them in their place when she needed to.

"What," Athena simple mused.

"You had children there who died. Why do you act like nothing had happened, act like your children did not sacrifice themselves for us?" Athena narrowed her eyes at Artemis.

"I have no reason to answer you."

"Then what about me," a voice called from the middle of the throne room. All looked to the demigod who had spoken.

"What about me Mom," Malcolm asked. "Why do you not mourn for my siblings' deaths." Athena's eyes merely grazed over her son before looking away.

"I mourn in my own way Malcolm." She wanted to tell him that they didn't matter, that he didn't matter, however she had to keep up appearances.

"Let's move on to other pressing matters than how Athena mourns," Poseidon said coolly. He turned to Zeus, who nodded.

"It seems like the 'Traitor' the prophecy mentioned has already switched sides. If you demigods didn't know, when the messenger of Tartarus left he told us that the 'Traitor' had given him the information about camp. Thus, it is safe to say that Tartarus knows about the prophecy too. I think that we should press on and look for this 'Golden' female.

"No," Hades disagreed. "We tried that once and look where it got us. Our most valuable fighters gone and around half of the Camp dead. I think we should do what the first part of the prophecy said and wait." Some of the gods started to argue, until Poseidon again grew tired of their immaturity.

"ENOUGH!" This was the second time he had to shake the ground to force everyone to stop. He hated being there. Everyone quieted and Zeus looked like a lobster. He opened his mouth about to yell at Poseidon when Hestia stepped in front of him.

"I would advise against it brother, after all he is in the right for shutting everyone up. It was not helping by any means." Zeus shut his mouth and grumbled as Poseidon nodded his head at Hestia.

"How about a vote," Demeter said.

"A vote then," Zeus said agreeing. "Who votes that we keep on searching?" Only he and Athena voted.

"Who votes we wait," Poseidon asked. Everyone else raised their hands, including Hera.

"Fine we wait then," Zeus huffed like a child.

**Elsewhere**

As Típota watched the demigods get killed he felt something. A strange feeling that he couldn't place. It was like his heart was being squeezed. When he couldn't handle it anymore he had called off the monster army. He had traveled back to the Pit to tell Tartarus of his deed, but his master wasn't there. Típota decided he needed to think, more was going through his head than usual. He went to a place where he felt peace at, the Mediterranean Sea. He sat in the sand, all of his gear still on and stared out into the blue waters. He soon felt Bia's presence appear.

"How could you?" Her voice was soft and strained as she was upset. He turned to see her eyes red, with unshed tears.

"How could you let your family die?" He stood and faced her.

"They are not my family." His soft voice was emotionless, at least that was what it sounded like to Bia. Unknown to her, he was fighting many emotions internally.

"Yes they are! Don't you remember? You considered all of the cabins your family! Now you let the brothers and sister of those who you called family die! Do you know how ashamed they would be to see how far you have fallen?!" Even though Bia loved Percy she could not let this go, people died because of his actions.

"What family?!" Típota finally burst. "I don't remember a single act of kindness they did for me! What I remember of my family is that they sent me to the Pit! That I was sent there to be punished, I don't even remember what for! I remember getting tortured and screaming! Screaming so much that I can barely talk in a normal voice! Being tortured so much that I don't have a clean spot on my body! My mind being played with!" By now silver tears were falling from his face. His voice cracking as he tried to raise it as he talked and failing. His emotions were now a mess and he finally showed it to the only person he thought wouldn't hurt him for it. He turned his back to Bia, who stood in utter shock. She had no idea that he was that bad. Even with all her watching she hadn't known exactly what was going on in his mind when others had messed with it, her Aunt hadn't allowed it. Típota felt small arms wrap around his torso and warm, golden wings surround him.

"I am sorry Percy. I had no idea that they had hurt you that bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been watching you in the Lethe ever since you were cast to the Pit and taken by Tartarus." She felt him shudder.

"So you know all that has been done and yet you still accuse me?" She shook her head against his back.

"No, my Aunt wouldn't let me see what they did while they were inside your head. I had no idea that they had made it so you couldn't remember your earlier life." Típota didn't speak as he tried to reign in his emotions. He felt better with Bia at his back and her wings covering them.

"Would you like to see them," Bia asked. He was puzzled in that question and tried to turn to face her. Bia let her arms fall and her wings retract. The cool breeze made both of them shiver a little.

"What?"

"Your true memories. Would you like to see them?" His eyes widened.

"You can do that?" Bia shook her head.

"That is not in my domain, but by going to my Aunt's river with her permission you can be shown." Típota thought for a moment.

"Please." She gave him a small smile and reached out her hand, gently he laid his in hers. She flashed them to the Lethe.

"Aunt Lethe," Bia called. A nymph in appeared. She looked transparent, almost like she was going to disappear at any moment.

"Yes child?"

"Can you show Percy his memories from when he was a child until he was sent to Olympus to be cast into Tartarus?" Lethe looked at Típota.

"You wish to know what your true memories are child?"

"Yes, I do Lady Lethe." Lethe nodded.

"Come to my waters and take a sip. Normally touching my water would erase your memories, but with my blessing they will show you your old ones." She then disappeared back into the river. Bia and Típota went to the edge, that was when Típota hesitated.

"Go on Percy, trust me." He did, so he cupped his hands in the Lethe and drank it. 


	13. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are two more chapters out. This is my last week of school till mid August so I am hoping to have these out quicker though I still have work at least I won't have to study for a bit.

**Near the Lethe**

Memories flooded Percy. He remembered how he was always a trouble child. How his Mom put up with him and Gabe, a man she had married just to protect him. He remembered how he cut down a Fury, his Mom being kidnapped by his Uncle Hades. How he went on a quest to save her and clear his name. How he was betrayed. Meeting more friends and completing more quests. Luke sacrificing himself to stop Kronos. Spending time in Camp with his friends and how Hera took him away. Finding more friends and a new relationship with Annabeth. Being on quests with them and then the final battle. How those who he now considered more than just friends, he considered family, dying all around him. When he finally put Gaea to rest and how awful he felt. That all he wanted to do was die to see them again, but not doing so because he still had other friends and family still alive. He knew he couldn't leave them and the others wouldn't have wanted him to. So he stayed at both the Camps, helping them both get back on track. Seeing his Mom and Paul, being told that he was going to be an older brother. That being the last time he seen them as he was sentenced for being too strong. Convincing his father not to start a war over him, the other demigods had had enough and if it was his time to die it was his time to die. Poseidon had been sorrowful, but he had understood Percy. Then the hard blow of not being able to die and not being able to see his love and family again. As he was turned immortal and sent to Tartarus.

As the memories had overwhelmed Percy he started to fall. Bia caught him and eased both of them to the ground. She laid his head in her lap, his hood had fallen,and so she started to pet his hair. She let her wings surround them again as she waited for him to come out of his memories. He regained conscious to a feeling of being safe warm, gentle fingers brushing through his hair.

"Bia?"

"I'm here Percy." They locked eyes as his started to pool with tears of sliver.

"What did I do?" He felt dread and guilt about what had happened at camp. Many of demigods had died at his command.

"Something that I shouldn't have blamed you about. Something that others take the blame." As she said blame, he remembered who had told him about what was going on in camp.

"Athena is a traitor." Bia's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Athena came to Tartarus for a deal of some kind, I do not know. I just know I am not allowed to touch her. That she told me the battle tactics that the Camp would use."

"They must know," Bia said as she stopped carding her finger through Percy's hair and went to stand, she tucked her wings in. He softly grabbed her wrist to stop her from rising as he sat up.

"No, not yet." She gave him a puzzled look.

"Why not? She might as well as killed the demigods herself." Percy sighed.

"That could be said of me too." Bia shook her head.

"No Percy, you weren't yourself then. You are now. You can do the right thing now." He gave her a small smile.

"That I can and will. I don't want it known that Athena is a traitor because Tartarus would know I went against him. I'm going to go back to him and get more information. I know that the next attack he plans on crushing the gods and demigods. He is searching for something or he would have already done it."

"You don't have to go back, you have enough information," Bia begged. She didn't want him to return to Tartarus.

"I have to, it is our best chance of winning against Tartarus. Look how many have died already. It will stop the number of demigods dying." Bia sighed knowing she wasn't going to win the argument.

"Then you might want to do something with your eyes." He gave her a confused look.

"My eyes?" She produced a mirror and he looked into them. His eyes had now returned to a sea green, they still had a filmy white over them, but it was barely there.

"Tartarus will notice."

"How am I supposed to fool him? He is a primordial?"

"You are an immortal, just will them to how they were before. Even if it is an illusion Tartarus won't guess. He has such pride in himself he wouldn't even suspect that you have been released from him." It was true, Tartarus thought to highly of himself.

"You are right." She winked.

"A woman is always right." He rolled his eyes.

"So I will come with Tartarus for the final battle and I will kill him while pointing out Athena is a traitor." Percy helped Bia to her feet.

"Just stay safe Percy." He smiled down at her.

"Of course Bia." That's when he leaned down and kissed her. Surprised, but thrilled she kissed him back.

"A charm for good luck," he said as they parted. Bia was blushing.

Unknown to the two of them two sets of eyes were watching them, also both unknown from each other. One was a caring father watching over his daughter while one was far more malevolent. The dark eyes watched Bia as she left, he had found what he had been looking for and was not going to let her get in his way. So as the dark eyes watch Bia, Percy left with a foreboding feeling going through him. He decided to make one more stop before he headed back to Tartarus.   


	14. Wait...What

**In the Pit**

Típota knelt as Athena stood in front of Tartarus, whom had a grin on his face.

"Something happen," Athena asked.

"I found what I was looking for and I fixed part of the problem," Tartarus simply said. "Now we can take the gods and their children down. Once we kill the immortals they will reform here and here they will stay. Athena cracked a crazed smile, the first smile since Annabeth died.

"I can't wait." Tartarus turned to Típota.

"Get my army ready."

"Yes Master." Típota disappeared.

"He seems more obedient," Athena pointed out.

"He had a punishment recently. It was what took me so long to call this meeting. I punished him and then he had to heal." Athena shrugged, it was none of her business.

**At Camp**

Training and waiting, that is what was going on for two weeks in Camp. Many of the gods had now come to help, they all wanted to be there after Apollo suggested that two days ago the final battle would be soon. Everyone was on edge as they prepared. The gods and the older demigods were worried since they had not found out who the 'Traitor' was. Many were afraid that their last day would be soon, in fact the gods had allowed the families of the demigods to come to the Camp for a day. Many were distraught since they did not know whether or not they would see their loved one again as they had to leave. Some loved ones had tried to get the demigods come with them, however all were refused by that loved one. They knew that even if they survived when Tartarus attacked that there would be no safe place for them if Tartarus won. So everyone stayed and waited. Finally, on a dark rainy day the final attack came. Demigods dressed in their armor stood in lines ready to defend their home. All the gods that weren't afraid to fight against Tartarus stood with the demigods, including all the four daughters of Styx and Pallas. They faced an army bigger than the gods had ever seen together at once. In front of the army stood two beings. One was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and the other in a brown cloak.

"Today everyone here shall die," Tartarus's booming voice announced. He was giddy of anticipation for the battle. Poseidon turned to everyone.

"Do not give up hope children. Though things seem impossible now, things change. We can and will be victorious." His speech, yet small, helped the moral of the demigods there. The older ones especially, after all they had fought with Percy and had won against unimaginable odds.

"It begins," Athena said. Others thought that she meant the battle, but in her mind she meant the end.

"Típota," Tartarus said.

"Yes Master." Típota turned to the monster army.

"No one lives, everyone dies." The monsters, Giants, and remaining Titans moved with excitement. They were going to get their revenge for all the times they had been sent to Tartarus, for all the times that they had been killed. Típota willed the border away and the battle began.

Bia stood in her armor, her sword slashing at whatever got close to her. The battle had begun and battlefield was thrown into chaos. None of the gods or demigods had died yet and they were able to push back the first wave that came towards them. Though this was a good thing she knew that it wouldn't last for long. The enemy number was just so big that they could hold them off without casualties forever. When was Percy going to help? He needed to do it soon or death would soon come to their side. Bia was fighting a group of cyclops and did not notice the being getting closer to her, that was until the being snatched her in his arms. Tartarus cackled as he grabbed Bia.

"Got you," he whispered into her ear. Louder so everyone would hear he spoke.

"Stop, he commanded in such away everyone stopped to look. "I have what you all have been searching for, the "Golden" female!" Dread fell over the ones that knew the prophecy as confusion settled over the ones that did not.

"Bia," Nike called, flying running to rescue her sister. Tartarus took out his knife a put it near Bia's throat.

"I wouldn't little goddess, one more move and the golden, winged, goddess dies. Nike stopped, not daring to get closer.

"Típota," Tartarus called. Típota appeared next to Tartarus.

"Yes Master?"

"Kill the goddess." Bia's eyes widened as Típota pulled out one of his swords.

"As you wish Master." He went to strike.

"Percy," she cried confusing all of the gods and demigods. "Don't do this! Remember a couple weeks ago near the Lethe! Remember you were going to help us!" Tartarus held up his hand and Típota stopped mid strike.

"He does not remember little goddess, I made him forget again."

"Percy," Poseidon asked stepping forward. "What about Percy?" Tartarus laughed.

"The little goddess here found out my secret. After some others and I tortured Perseus, who you all graciously gave to me, I cast a spell on him using the Lethe to make him mine. I trained him and once that was done I decided to get my revenge against you gods. A certain being then came to me with a prophecy.

**_There is nothing to do but wait_ **

**_He shall come to clean the slate_ **

**_A Traitor among your midst_ **

**_All because of one Who was missed_ **

**_A spell that only the Golden might break_ **

**_If she can a Hero she will again make_ **

**_Olympus to Preserve or Raze_ **

**_Again it is up to the Hero to Save._ **

I shall come to clean the slate, the traitor made a deal with me, Bia broke the spell over Perseus and you were all going to win. That was until I found the two together talking about fooling me. I again washed away Perseus's memories and made him mine. Once the little goddess is killed there is nothing you can all do! Now kill her Típota!" Tartarus help Bia in front of him as Típota went to strike. Tears fell from Bia's eyes.

"I love you Percy," she said as Típota pierced her with his sword, pushing through her.


	15. That Just Happened

The gods and demigods watched in horror as, who they knew was once a hero, pushed his blade that was glowing silver, through Bia. Golden ichor dripped from the point of the sword as it went all the way through. Percy pulled the sword out and caught Bia as she fell. Percy looked Tartarus in the eyes. Tartarus's mouth was agape as he stared back. Tartarus fell to his knees as golden ichor dripped out his mouth.

"But how," he asked feeling himself going to sleep.

"You underestimated Love," Percy stated staring down at him. Bia opened her eyes and looked to see Percy's sea green eyes, this time without a filmy white.

"How," she asked as Percy helped her stand. Tartarus, along with everyone else was surprised to see her alive. Before he answered he turned to Tartarus.

"I couldn't make you fade, not because I do not have the power, but because no one can take your place unlike others did with your sister. With help I am putting you into an eternal sleep. You will never again wake to wreak havoc upon others." Tartarus stared unbelievably at Percy as his eyes uncontrollably closed. He couldn't do anything as his eyes closed and he sank back into the ground. Now all Percy had to deal with was the monsters, Giants and Titans.

"I suggest you all go somewhere and never come back. I don't care where that is, but if I see any of you ever again I will make you all pay." They enemy hesitated, there was such a big number of them, but it was Percy Jackson that they were about to face. He had been powerful even before Tartarus had trained him and given him more abilities. What decided it for them was when Percy noticed there was something gleaming where Tartarus had been standing. Percy knew exactly what it was and what he could do with it. He picked it up and was surprised when he didn't feel any pain that was normally associated with it.

"Unless you want me to kill you all with Pit Metal I suggest that you leave. If I ever see you I swear to you I will strike you before you know I am even there. If you cause trouble it is the same." Titans, Giants, and monster ran over each other trying to get away. Everyone turned to Percy, who now felt uncomfortable with everyone's stares.

"You guys staring is making me very uncomfortable."

"Percy," Poseidon asked. Percy gave his signature lop side grin.

"Percy," Bia said pulling on his sleeve dragging his attention away. He looked down at her and saw that she was pointing at something. Athena, she was trying to get away as an owl. Percy was not going to have that.

"Since I cannot fly would you please grab her Bia?" Bia gave a dark grin.

"With pleasure." All watched Bia fly fast as she went and grabbed an owl, who they had no idea was Athena. As soon as Bia touched her she flashed both of them back to Percy. Not anticipating this Athena had switched back into her human form since she had planned to fight Bia off.

"Hello Athena," Percy darkly chuckled as he grabbed her by the wrist and gave it a twist. Athena cried out and dropped the knife she had had in her hand.

"I think you have done enough killing." Percy turned to the crowd in front of him.

"We give you your traitor." Percy flung Athena into his dad's arms. Poseidon caught her and clamped on to her wrists making Imperial Gold appear so she couldn't get away.

"Stop for one moment," Artemis finally yelled. She was getting tired of being jerked around. "Can someone please tell us what the Hades is going on?" Hades cleared his throat. Artemis looked sheepish for a second. "Sorry uncle." Then she went back to normal and glared at Bia and Percy. Percy looked at Bia and smiled.

"Shall we?" Bia put her hands on her hips.

"You have some explaining to do to me too mister." Percy gulped.

"First things first," Poseidon said, handing Zeus his traitorous daughter. He walked until he was facing Percy, they were the same height now. Poseidon wrapped his son tightly in a hug. Percy laughed and hugged back.

"You seem to be in a better mood than I remember," Hades said coming forward. He also hugged his nephew.

"I have had time to adjust."

"Percy," an eight-year-old came running to him, hugging his legs. Percy chuckled and picked up the goddess to give her a hug.

"Hestia it is nice to see you too." Soon everyone who had known and liked Percy hugged him.

"Are we done with the hug fest," Zeus asked bored. Hera hit him.

"Shut up, can't you see his family missed him." Everyone, but Percy, looked shockingly at Hera. Her mood seemed to have improved. Her appearance wasn't as cold either. She went over and got the last hug from Percy.

"It is nice to see you Percy. Without you and the others the family fell apart and it affected me a great deal. I am sorry for voting to send you down to Tartarus, it was really awful of me." Percy hugged her back.

"I forgive you Aunt Hera." Hera beamed at him calling her aunt.

"Okay that just happened," Apollo said and got hit because of it by Artemis.

"Shut up fool." She glared, she also liked this and he was ruining it. Hermes stepped forward.

"I am also sorry for voting against you. I just missed Luke so much." Percy held up his hand.

"I forgive you too Hermes." To show no hard feeling Percy held out his hand and Hermes took it, they shook hands smiling. Hephaestus came next.

"Boy I will admit that I was angry that you got to live while two of my children sacrificed themselves. It however, was not a reason to send you to Tartarus."

"I am sorry that you lost your children too, they were my family and I loved them. I still wish that I could have traded my life for theirs. I hold nothing against you." Dionysus came forward.

"I never liked you. You were a trouble maker and always got the camp in a frenzy. You knew this and even after that you protected my children as much as you could. You did not deserve Tartarus." Percy smiled.

"That's one type of an apology, but I forgive you." Ares pushed his way to Percy and for once stared up at him. Ares glared at him.

"You ain't so bad Punk. Even though you are a better warrior and I was jealous things shouldn't have went down as they did."

"How about I show you some moves I learned in Tartarus," Percy offered and Ares knew he was forgiven.

"So I can kick yer butt."

"You can try." Everyone but Zeus and Athena had apologized, but no one expected an apology from Athena so everyone looked to Zeus.

"Perhaps the boy's punishment was a little too harsh," he finally said which got him glared at.

"You know what," Poseidon said. "I think it is time we have a real vote to see who is King. No tricks, just a vote here in now. Who is with me?" Cheers were shouted. The sky grew dark and lightening sparked through the air.

"How dare you," Zeus thundered. He pulled out his Master Bolt and was about to shoot it at Poseidon, that was until Percy was at his throat in a flash with Tartarus's knife.

"Try it and you will feel what this can do. Just a touch from it will make you cry for your mother, a small cut will send you crumbled to the floor in a fetal position, and a stab will make you go mad and die. I dare you." Zeus, clearly afraid lowered his bolt. Percy lowered the knife.

"Good now consider your apology giving up your crown and I accept it." Zeus nodded.

"So story first or voting first," Percy asked. 


	16. Scars

It ended up story first, the voting taking a back burner to Percy. So Percy told them, with Bia chipping in every once and a while, his story. He told them what he remembered about his fall, about his torture, about his training, and finally about his servitude to Tartarus. Well what he told them what he wanted them to know. He left somethings out, including how Percy didn't kill Bia.

"I got a question," Artemis asked sitting in her throne since they had moved to the throne room for the story. Artemis turned to Athena, whom hadn't been dealt with yet.

"Why did you do it Athena?" Athena turned her head and didn't answer.

"I can answer that," Bia said. Everyone turned to the goddess who was sitting on Percy's lap, which no one had addressed yet either.

"Annabeth's death drove her over the edge. Daedalus was her favorite son and looked how he turned out. Annabeth was her favorite daughter and she died. Athena blamed Percy for Annabeth's death."

"Because it was all his fault," Athena screeched. "He should have protected her more and instead of her dying it should have been him protecting her!"

"A traitor among your midst, all because of one who was missed," Hera said. "Annabeth died causing Athena to change." Athena glared at Hera and then turned to Percy.

"How can you let her hang over you like that if my daughter was the one you loved. You are proving my point, you never loved her at all! You used her!" Knowing Percy was not going to handle this well and no way to stop him, this was too important anyways, Bia moved. Percy stood and went over to the goddess in chains, her smug smile on her face. He lashed out, grabbing her chain in between her wrists and yanked her up.

"Never say I didn't love Annabeth," he growled at her. "I loved Annabeth with my whole being. When she died a piece of me was taken. I wanted to die to be with her and the others again. I stayed here though because I knew that there were people who loved me that were still alive. When you guys told me I was too strong and put on trial I was hoping for death, I wanted to see them again. But no, you evil bitch, you sent me back to Tartarus. A place I only went to protect your daughter, my love. I was then tortured until I no longer had a single area on my body that isn't scar tissue." To prove his point, he let the illusion of his normal skin dissipate. Everyone stared at his face, once handsome now was bumpy from burns and cuts. It was no longer tan, but pale and disfigured. Only Bia had known about this and had kept her mouth shut. She had also never broken the illusion, knowing it would have hurt Percy. Athena looked away. Percy grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You don't get to look away at what you did Athena. As I told you I screamed so much that my voice right now is as high as I can make it go, if I try to go any higher my torn throat will start to bleed causing me to go hoarse and eventually start coughing blood. Then they figured out that by messing with my mind it affected me more, it actually caused me more pain and to scream. I never screamed until they started to mess with my mind. Then my memories were twisted until they were a shadow of their former selves. So for hundreds of years I did not have the real memories of Annabeth and I. For hundreds of years I was made to think that she caused me harm just like you did. That was until Bia showed me different. Bia was the only one who constantly watched over me, tried to help me, and in the end showed me love again. So yes, I do love her now, but I loved Annabeth too." He shoved her to the ground and let his illusion over his skin reappear. Bia went over to him and hugged him. He relaxed against her and hugged back. Bending down he buried his head in her neck as Bia used her fingers to brush through his hair again.

"Percy," Poseidon called after a moment of letting him calm down. Percy stood straight again, though he kept Bia in his arms.

"Yes dad?"

"Do you wish to be put in with the vote?" Percy's eyes widened. He shook his head vigorously.

"I most certainly do not. I just got my life back and plus I do not want to rule." Poseidon nodded.

"It seems that your story is over, is it not?"

"Yes."

"Then let's vote on who is ruler so we can punish the traitor as she deserves. It doesn't matter god or goddess nor whether they are an Olympian at present or not let us vote." Poseidon snapped his fingers and a piece of paper on a clipboard and a pencil appeared in everyone's hands.

"Write down who you want and Hermes will collect and look through them." Five minutes passed and everyone had voted. It took thirty minutes for Hermes to go through all the votes.

"I will call the names out from third onward," Hermes announced. "This way we can have some sort of back up system of who is in charge. Third place is Hades, second is Hestia, and the person that will now rule is Poseidon." Poseidon looked utterly shocked as his normal coral crown became gold.

"Don't look so surprised," Artemis told him. "For the past ten years you have kept things afloat. It is no wonder many voted for you."

"Thank you everyone," Poseidon finally said. "I will make and change laws, but first I want Athena dealt with." He looked to Percy.

"Any thoughts?" Percy pondered for a moment, until Bia whispered in his ear. A smiled grew on his face as she talked to him. She pulled away when she was finished.

"What a wonderful idea." Percy turned to his father.

"We suggest that Athena be made mortal. The kicker is that we want her to reincarnate depending on how she lived in life. This life she made grave mistakes so when she is reborn she will live a life to repent. If she does good then she will have a good next life. At the end of each life she will remember what had happened to her and why she is being punished or rewarded. A never ending cycle of death and rebirth, no time to pause and decide. Until it deemed that she has done more good then bad." Poseidon hesitated.

"Though that does sound like a just punishment it is something out of my and even Hades's realm. The Fates are the ones that determine a person's life."

"We agree with the child's punishment," three voices echoed throughout the room. "At sundown today Athena your new moral life of death and rebirth will start. There is no where you can run or hide." With that Athena's chains released. "Though we have no doubt you will try." Both the voices and Athena disappeared.

"And that is that," Percy stated.


	17. Coming Home

They spent the night celebrating their victories, winning against Tartarus and getting Percy back. As early morning settled in many were a sleep on the floor and only the older demigods and some of the gods were still awake talking to Percy. They had filled him in on what had happened in the past ten years. Percy was excited to hear it all and loved the children. Just like her mother, Selina took an immediate dislike to Percy, but by the time she fell asleep she had started to like, though she would only tell her parents this. The rest of children loved him, Olivia seemed quiet attached as she sat on Percy's left and was still there sleeping on him.

I think some rest is in order," Percy told the others, many barely keeping their eyes open. "I'll be here from now on. Besides Bia and I have a promise to keep." Bia looked perplexed, she didn't remember any promises. She kept her mouth shut until it was just the two of them.

"I don't remember making any promises Percy." He smiled and flashed them away. When she could see again, she knew immediately where she was at.

"Why are we at my mother's river?"

"Because we asked him to." Pallas and Styx stood next to each other smiling.

"Mom, Dad?" Percy chuckled as Bia and he walked over holding hands.

"You wanted to know why you weren't dead right? Your family helped."

"But how."

"Lethe, your father, and I had parts to play." Bia looked to Percy.

"Explain." Percy held up his hands in surrender.

"When you and I parted from the Lethe I felt that something was off, that something bad was going to happen to someone I cared about. At the time all I cared about was you so I sought out your father, I knew he has a minor affinity for witchcraft. I explained to him I might end up hurting you and I did not want that. He knew a blood spell that would prevent a weapon from hurting you, but it wasn't strong enough since he only had a minor affinity and my blades were given to be by Tartarus to serve him. Together with your mother and my power he crafted a spell strong enough and cast it on my blades."

"So I was never really in danger," Bia asked. Percy frowned.

"You were in danger, because of your mother and I's power. Her river is the river of 'hate', while my powers are dependent on my personality like the oceans and seas. This is where you and Lethe come into play. Tartarus had found out about our plan and recast his spell over me, but he made it stronger than before. The thing is a big part of his spell is to make me forget and he uses Lethe's waters to do that. Since I was blessed by her it didn't work, it actually gave me the memories of me being tortured back. The other half of his spell made me obedient to him and that is what did put you in danger. When I went to strike you I was still under that spell and because of that made your father's spell useless. You broke Tartarus's spell and that caused your father's spell to work."

"How did I break the spell?" Percy gave his lop sided grin.

"You told me you loved me." Bia blushed.

"And now that we have gotten to that part," Pallas said turning to Percy. "If you ever hurt my little girl I will tear you apart, strong immortal or not I will find a way."

"I would never hurt Bia, she is now my everything." He hugged her tight.

"That's enough Pallas," Styx said grabbing her husband's arm. "I think there is somewhere else Percy would like to be."

"Thank you both," Percy told them. He turned to Bia. "Do you trust me?" Bia laughed.

"With my immortal soul." Holding hands Percy flashed them to a beach. Both were now dressed like the time they had met in Rome, minus the dark sunglasses and Bia's hat.

"Where are we?" It was now afternoon where ever they were and people were all over the beach.

"Somewhere I've only been once." A girl with dark hair and wearing a blue swim suit ran into Percy at that time. The girl fell onto the sand.

"Are you okay," Percy asked bending down. The girl looked at him and her blue eyes widened.

"You look like him," she said as Percy helped her up.

"Like who?"

"The boy in the pictures at my house. Mom and Dad told me that he was my brother, but lost at sea. As I got older I realized that meant he died." Percy smiled at the lost at sea part.

"Where is your mom and dad?" The little girl shrugged.

"I ran away from them. They said we had to leave, but I don't want to."

"What is your name," Bia asked. She now knew exactly where they were at and who the little girl was.

"Andromeda, but I like Andi better."

"Okay Andi how about we get some ice cream in apology for knocking you down and then let's go find your parent's," Percy asked. Andi's eyes lit up at this.

"Can it be Rocky Road?" Percy laughed.

"Most definitely." The beach was so crowded as they made their way to the vendor Percy ended up carrying Andi on his shoulders. Once they got to the ice cream stand Percy handed Andi to Bia.

"What kind do you want," he asked Bia.

"Cookie Dough." Percy stood in line for the vendor as Bia and Andi talked.

"What's your name," Andi asked.

"Bia."

"Is that your boyfriend." Bia hesitated.

"I don't really know."

"Do you love him?" Bia smiled.

"Very much."

"Does he love you?"

"I think so. He hasn't quite said so." Andi gave a smug look.

"You should ask him then if you love him. He seems to love you."

"Andromeda Helen Bolfis," Bia heard an angry feminine voice say. Andi's eyes grew wide and Bia turned to see and couple coming over. Both had salt and pepper hair, though the male had more, and the female's eyes match Andi's perfectly.

"Uh oh," Andi said trying to hide behind Bia. The couple made their way over, which Bia knew to be Sally and Paul.

"Hello," Paul said to Bia, he seemed to be calmer of the two. Sally looked really upset, as she was. She had already lost one child, she would not lose another.

"Hi, you are Andi's parents." Paul nodded.

"Thank you for finding her she ran off."

"Andromeda come here right now," Sally commanded. Andi sighed and went over to her mother. She knew she was going to be grounded for a while. Sally looked at Bia.

"Thank you very much for watching her ma'am."

"Bia and not a problem."

"Let's go Andi," Sally said.

"But we can't." Sally sternly looked like her daughter.

"We most certainly are."

"Hey what I miss? I got the ice creams."

"Mom he looks like brother you told me about," Andi said running over to Percy who had already handed Bia her ice cream and now was handing Andi hers. Sally and Paul stood frozen, not believing their eyes. Percy looked at the adults.

"Percy," Sally whispered. She thought she was seeing things. At first when Poseidon had told her that Percy was dead she saw him everywhere. It eventually got better once Andromeda was born and hadn't happened in years.

"Hi Mom. Hi Paul. I see that you really did name her Andromeda."

"Percy!" Sally was crying by now. She ran to her lost son, sobbing. "My baby. You're alive. My baby boy's alive!" Percy gently hugged her back.

"I've missed you," he told her. Paul had started to cry too and Andi was confused so she looked to Bia.

"What is going on?" Bia smiled at her.

"That's your brother Percy. He was found and is back now. Your parents missed him very much." It took a couple minutes for Sally to finally calm down and she was finally able to back away from Percy to look at him.

"Poseidon said you were dead from a monster attack." Her face turned into one of anger. "When I see him I am going to ring his neck."

"Don't blame him Mom. I told him to tell you both that. It was easier than what really happened." Sally narrowed her eyes.

"What really happened Perseus Achilles Jackson?" Percy gave a sheepish grin.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was older than you and Paul now?"

"I want a fully explanation."

"Of course Mom, but first." He motioned Bia to step next to him.

"Mom, Paul, and Andi I want you to meet my girlfriend, Bia."

"I told you he loved you," Andi squealed.

The slightly bigger family went back to the Blofis house. Both of Sally's children were in trouble for disappearing on her. Percy told as much as he dared to the three of them and then once Andi went to bed he told Paul and his mom more. In the end both thanked Bia for bringing Percy back. Percy and Bia ended up moving close to the Blofis house to start a normal life. Percy wanted to be close to his family and Bia had no problem living a normal life. She was as happy as she could be with Percy. They eventually got married and Sally and Paul became grandparents as Andi became an aunt.

As for the gods and demigods things changed for the better under Poseidon's reign and everything was now peaceful. It was just the way Percy had always wanted it, even if things had to change to be that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of the story. Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. I also thank you for you patience in letting me finish this story. I hope you all liked it. I will be finishing The Broken Hero next.


End file.
